


Do You Really Think You're Not See-Through?

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But only in passing, Frotting, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Rimming, as is eustass kidd, it's just sex, literally all it is, luffy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: There's a pattern Rocinante's noticed. It involves their sex life, and it also involves whoever Law has been to see beforehand. Luckily his boyfriend isn't as hard to read as he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so [Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnianne/pseuds/Zinnianne) and I have been talking again and it isn't ending well. I have written two fics for this pairing in two days and I don't even ship them that hard! Please help me...

Cora hadn’t even heard the door open. He only knew Law was home when a pair of arms slid around his waist. He went to comment when Law’s head tucked itself between his shoulder blades and ah, it was one of _those_ days. A day where nothing was wrong but Law was just, well, soppy? Sooky? Either way, he wanted attention and he wanted it in the form of warm hugs and soft voices. 

Lacing their fingers together, Cora thumbed the back of his hands. “Welcome back Law.”

Law didn’t answer, just waited for Cora to turn around and then curled in closer. He pressed his lips to the exposed part of Cora’s chest, right at the bottom of his v-neck’s collar.

Then the coffee pot clicked off and Law’s head snapped up. Cora smothered a laugh. Law was ridiculously in tune to that sound; most times it was the only thing that got him up in the mornings. Cora was still in trouble for the time he’d gotten home at 3AM and flipped the machine on which in turn had made Law stumble into the kitchen, suitably confused when he saw the time. It wasn’t his fault!

As Law shifted to the coffee pot, it was also the first time Cora had gotten to see him that day, having been at work long before Law had woken up. He obviously hadn’t gone on campus, with his ripped jeans and relaxed hoodie and there was something in his face, like he was exhausted but in a good way. Ah, Luffy. Cora still didn’t have a clear story on how they’d met but he liked the younger boy well enough. He was also very aware of the similarities between Luffy and himself, even if Law wasn’t.

He reached out, stopped Law’s hand before it poured the coffee. It may have broken the mood if Cora didn’t immediately make up for it by capturing Law’s lips with his. His boyfriend sighed into the kiss, hands bunching in his shirt. Cora cupped his neck in his hand, guiding him closer. 

“So gorgeous,” he breathed. 

Law bit back a whimper, pushing against his chest and nipping at his bottom lip gently. He then harrumphed when Cora denied him access. “Please?”

“So you _do_ have a voice,” Cora said in a rumbling laugh. 

“ _Cora_.”

“Oh hush,” he teased, thumbing away the crease between Law’s eyebrows. “You’ll get what you want.”

Law raised an eyebrow as if to ask if Cora even knew what he wanted but _please_. Cora knew Law inside and out. He knew the boy better than _he_ did.

Which was why he knew that pressing his lips to the skin behind Law’s ear was _exactly_ the right thing to do. He was met with a breathy gasp, Law threading his fingers through his hair. Cora traced Law’s jaw before finding his mouth once more, finally letting him in. Law groaned as their tongues met, claiming him, tasting him as he always did. 

Breaking away and being met with the sight of Law’s swollen lips and the sound of his quiet pants, Cora was powerless. Reaching over them to turn the oven to ‘keep warm’, he backed Law towards the living room. He wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot.

Law made little protest when he was guided down to lie on the couch, opening his legs to let Cora settle between them. His hands roamed Cora’s chest, focusing on areas he knew were sensitive, making his heart skip. Even through his clothes Law felt it, smiling up at him. God, he was just so... _soft_.

“You’re so quiet,” Cora murmured, nuzzling into Law’s neck and leaving a trail of light kisses there. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

Law huffed and Cora knew that if bothered to look his partner would be wearing a pout. “I just love you,” was the almost silent response.

Cora swallowed thickly, unable to stop himself as he shifted upwards to kiss Law with everything he had. Was else could he do when met with such an answer? Law groaned at the force, returning the kiss just as fervently. Their tongues brushed and Cora swore Law whined, back arching up and by gods, he wanted _more_.

Of course that was all brought to a sudden stop when he removed his lips to start making his way down Law’s chest and said man scrambled for him, pulling him back and resuming their kiss almost desperately. Alright, that put Law at the absolute _peak_ of his soppy scale. And while it was oh-so-cute now, Cora knew he’d be a handful tomorrow, all flushed cheeks and embarrassment because he was _Trafalgar Law_ and he didn’t like being _coddled_. Except when he did. 

“Alright, alright,” Cora breathed, pulling away only enough to get the words out. But just because his mouth had to stay in one place, it didn’t mean other things had to. His hand started to make its way down Law’s chest. “Can I do this?”

Law frowned for a moment as he thought. “...I guess?”

Cora matched his frown, hand resting atop the very prominent clothed erection and making Law throw his head back. “You guess? What does that-”

“‘m tired,” Law grumbled, Cora blinking at him before laughing raucously. There was the pout. “ _Cora-san!_ ”

“Sorry, sorry,” Cora chuckled, waving a hand in a way that showed he really wasn’t. He also pulled his shirt over his head, not blind to the way Law’s eyes followed every movement. “I understand,” he assured, pushing Law’s hoodie up, fabric getting bunched under his arms. “Not all the way. That’s more than fine.”

Law’s attention had since drifted elsewhere though, fingers shakily tracing his scars. Sometimes they bothered him and sometimes they didn’t; today was looking to be one of the days where it did. “You have these because of me.”

“And I’ve never regretted it,” he promised without thought, Law’s bottom lip trembling. He ran a hand over Law’s tattoos. “We’re even these days anyway.” He tapped the scars, “Something for you.” He then traced the swirling ink. “And something for me.”

Cora didn’t think he’d ever made Law cry during sex but damn if he wasn’t close this time. Law didn’t seem capable of words, just dragging him down and kissing him again and again and his lips were going to be so swollen but he didn’t _care_. Nothing but Law mattered in this moment and Law’s touches on his head, his shoulders, his neck, his back, showed that those sentiments absolutely went both ways.

He finally got a hand inside Law’s jeans, having fumbled with the button for awhile before winning a battle with the zipper. Law broke away to gasp as his erection was freed, tip weeping in Cora’s hand. He gave a couple of leisurely pumps that had fingers digging into his shoulders and hips raising to meet him. There was a teasing squeeze before the hand was gone, Law weakly crying out in protest until he saw Cora’s hand diving into his own pants. He clearly got where this was going now, expression hungry as he waited for Cora to slick up his own cock.

The sensation as their straining erections met was enough to make Cora see stars, Law moaning in pleasure. That moan only went up in pitch as Cora wrapped a hand around them both and started up a rhythm. Little, breathy gasps of “ _more_ , “ _Cora_ ”, “ _please_ ”, filled the living room, only breaking off every so often when Cora would swipe his thumb across the slit. Law was so close, Cora could see it, bending down to mouth at his jaw.

“My Law.”

Law gave his best feeble attempt at a hug. “Cora-san.”

“Come on Law,” he urged gently, twisting his hand _just_ right. “You look so beautiful like this. Gorgeous.”

There was a hitched sob. “ _Please_.”

Cora pressed a kiss to Law’s cheek. “I love you.”

Law’s spine curved up as he came, Cora right behind, working them both through their orgasms until they were nothing but panting messes and quivering muscles. Law dragged him down, Cora grimacing at the feel of come against his chest. “Can we stay here?”

“Law,” he tutted. “You know the couch is no good for my spine. And _you_ ,” he added, poking Law’s chest. “Aren’t going to last more than five minutes in this mess.”

Law’s mouth abruptly snapped shut, looking away as he blushed. “Well...shower with me then.”

Cora perked up. “Now?”

“Mm, five minutes.”

“Deal!”

“...pervert.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was gonna title this chapter _"Luffy"_ but that may have given the wrong impression. The second one should be up within a day or two; please let me know what you thought! .xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, _Anne._
> 
> That is all.

The door veritably slammed open and Cora winced. He’d fully been expecting this but he’d also planned on being at work when Law came home. Then he’d got asked to swap shifts and now there he was watching an angry Law stomp into the kitchen. It’s the same routine every time he met up with Kidd and Cora wished those two would stop ending up in 1) shared classes and 2) the _same_ _groups_ for group projects. If he was Doffy, he would have marched himself to the school board and demanded the change. 

But he wasn’t Doffy so he could only watch as Law washed his hands at the sink, his usual coming home ritual. Their soap was the same cherry blossom one they bought every time and Law must think him an idiot if he believed Cora didn’t know that Law’s home town had been full of cherry blossoms. Law’s eyes then flicked up and spotted him. His surprise was evident.

“Cora-san? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

He shook his head, Law’s eyes flashing in response and he truly did seem like a tiger in that instant and Cora very much felt like the one being hunted.

“A change of shifts,” he supplied as Law honest-to-god  _ stalked _ closer. “I’m going in tomorrow instead.”

“That  _ definitely _ suits me.”

Cora barely had time to think before Law was onto him, hauling him down by the collar and all but slamming their lips together. It left him groaning, both in pain and pleasure, and he was sure that had it been any other part of the body, he’d have had bruises tomorrow. Law was already nipping at his bottom lip, begging for entrance and Cora was never going to deny him. Instead he just met Law with the same amount of energy, curling his tongue around his but also giving a tug to his shirt.

Law pulled away with a frown. “I wasn’t being  _ that _ rough.”

“You also haven’t asked me if I want this,” Cora reminded, raising an eyebrow when Law scowled. 

“It’s obvious that you do!”

“A physical response is not a sign-”

“Alright, alright!” Law cried, interrupting Cora’s recital; hey, Law was the source material so he couldn’t complain, right? A hand cupped his cheek. “Can we?”

Cora bumped their noses together. “Of course.”

“Good. Then get on the bed.”

Cora’s eyes widened. Well,  _ shit _ . Again, he’d been expecting it but there was always that rush when Law  _ actually _ said it. Discarding his clothes, Cora lay down on their bed, beckoning Law closer when he seemed a little stunned at the sight.

Law’s clothes were soon joining his on the floor, Law straddling his chest and kissing a path down his neck. “Love you Cora-san.”

Cora’s eyes sank shut as Law’s teeth grazed over his pulse point. “You too.” He lifted his hips invitingly. “I also love watching you on top of me,” he teased.

Law froze before his scowl returned, voice an actual growl. “ _I’m_ on top tonight.” 

“But you  _ would _ be,” he pointed out merrily.

Law didn’t even bother humouring him with an answer. No, instead he just shimmied down and started to mouth at Cora’s cock. Cora gasped, hands fumbling at the sheets. He had to bite back mewls as Law licked his way up the vein on the underside, making his way to the head and giving a hearty suck. Cora couldn’t withhold the sound he made at that. Law was just impossible. He then started to move further downwards and Cora jumped as his thighs were pushed apart.

“L-law, d-don’t!” he stammered.

“Why?” Law asked, pressing a kiss to Cora’s hole, following with a couple of swipes of his tongue.

“B-because...isn’t it unhygienic?”

“I always have a spare toothbrush,” Law quipped, though he  _ did _ pull away. “Still undecided?”

“It’s...good,” Cora admitted, “But I...it’s weird. Do you…?”

Law shrugged. “I can take it or leave it.” He reached into their bedside table and pulled out the lube. “You, on the other hand, are going to take it.”

Cora snorted. “That was bad.”

Law merely shrugged again, slicking up his fingers and starting to work them in, perhaps a little bit rougher than normal but Cora didn’t mind. He simply laid back and took it, hands toying with Law’s hair and rolling the strands through his fingers. “I love you Law.”

Law’s eyes lifted to meet his even as he worked in a third finger. “Same,” he grunted, making a scissoring motion and ensuring Cora was properly stretched. He picked up a condom. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Cora replied, “Less mess.”

That was a valid point in Law’s book apparently, nodding and rolling the condom on. He then slicked up his cock before pressing it to Cora’s entrance. “Okay?”

Cora nodded, Law taking his hand before pushing in, not stopping until he was bottomed out. Cora’s grip on his hand was tight but not too much so. He rocked his hips experimentally after a minute or two. “You can move Law.”

Law groaned, kissing his sternum. “ _Exactly_ what I wanted to hear.” 

He then pulled out, slamming back in with so much force that Cora saw stars. Law was being merciless today and by the gods did he  _ love _ it. He did his best to meet each thrust, hips rocking and gasping when the change in angle had his prostate being hit. He managed to pant out Law’s name, Law grinning smugly and making sure to hit that spot each time. 

“God, Law...I,  _ ah! _ ...so close.”

“Not yet,” Law murmured, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and effectively preventing him from coming.

“Law!”

“Not how I,  _ uh _ ...wanna do it,” he managed to grind out just before he went over, grip almost slackening entirely as his orgasm ripped through him. 

“ _Law_ …” he begged. 

Law nodded, pulling out before leaning down to take Cora’s cock back into his mouth. His fingers loosened and every inch of Cora’s self-control failed when Law abruptly decided to deep-throat him. He came hard, Law swallowing everything he had and lapping at the sensitive head until Cora was pleading with him to stop. 

Tying up the condom and tossing it aside, Cora was fully prepared for Law to throw himself down beside him and curl into his chest. Instead, he reached for the lube again and crept his fingers towards his own entrance. He gave Cora a wink and  _ shit _ , he really  _ was _ going to ride him.  _ God have mercy.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that completes this little fic. Hope you liked it and comments are always appreciated. :))) .xx Dan


End file.
